Aftershock
by ice shredder
Summary: It felt like the world had shifted on its axis, throwing everything out of alignment. Set post Payback 2016. Slash free. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set between Payback 2016 and the 5/2/16 edition of RAW where Cass learns he's going to be teaming with the New Day until Enzo returns. Strong friendship vibes. Slash free.**

 **I own nothing. Everyone belongs to themselves and the WWE.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

.

.

Big Cass roamed the corridors of the Allstate Arena in a daze, feeling like he'd gotten run over by a truck, his gut churning. He passed piles of equipment and the concerned faces of his coworkers who quickly moved out of his path not wanting to agitate the big man any further than he already was.

But no matter how fast he walked he couldn't outrun the horrific sight of Simon Gotch throwing his tag partner Enzo Amore into the ropes, nor unhear the sickening sound of his smaller buddy's head cracking the edge of the ring being played back in a nightmarish loop-

 _This can't be happening. Not now. Zo and I've worked too hard for this!_ The hysteria-tinged thought swirled through his mind blanking out the rational part telling him to calm down, that he was blowing things out of proportion. Any second now a PA would tap him on the shoulder and tell him he was overreacting, that his hyperactive best friend was just playing an elaborate prank on him and the entire world- _Zo was good at ribbing people, just like everything else he put his mind to-_ but this felt different.

It felt like the entire world had listed on its axis, throwing everything out of alignment: the booking, the compelling feud with the Vaudevillians and the New Day, the stories they'd planned on telling after tonight were no more. Ended on a botched rope throw, a simple routine spot all the teams could perform with their eyes closed and yet...something had gone horribly wrong.

It all happened so fast. One minute both teams were kicking off Payback in white hot fashion and the next thing Cass knew was Enzo hitting the middle rope wrong. Falling out of the ring like a ragdoll, knocked out cold-

 _"C'mon Zo. C'mon Zo, wake up boy."_

He ran shaking hands through his long hair, trying to get his ragged breathing under control. Cass remembered panic filling him as he pleaded with the smaller man to open his eyes. Move his arms. Do _something_ instead of lying motionless under the ring apron like he was dead-

The ambulance had left not five minutes ago carting his best friend to the hospital and because he was too big to ride with, all he could do was turn away from the traumatic sight in tears.

 _Please,_ he silently begged as he stumbled into his empty locker room and collapsed on the metal bench. _Let Zo be okay. Please. Don't let it be a broken neck._

He needed to wake up from this nightmare and soon. Whatever Enzo's injury might be, it changed the landscape of the tag division. _Now what'm I gonna do?_ Would he be placed on the back burner? Dismissed all together? It wouldn't be the first time the powers that be considered letting him go when he'd been in NXT. It was only working with Enzo that he saved his career...but now that his partner was injured Cass wasn't sure if he'd have a job for long-

A soft knock on the door jerked Cass out of his chaotic thoughts. Blue eyes snapped up to see who would dare intrude on his personal space, only to come face to face with the last two men he wanted to see at the moment.

Aiden English and Simon Gotch stood in the empty space between the frame and the hallway. Gotch seemed particularly shaken, wringing his hands and trying not to lose his nerve in front of his taller nemesis. Tension hung thick and heavy between the three men, English ready to defend his partner should Cass decide to attack.

"Cass...I-" the mustachioed strongman trailed off, averting his dark brown eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry."

Cass rose to his imposing full height in a single fluid motion. "What the hell we're ya thinkin' man?!" He hissed, worry over his friend's condition and anger that Enzo might've suffered a career-ending injury bubbling over in a fit of heated frustration. "Zo was out cold an' yous went over and picked 'im up by the _**head-**_ "

"It was an accident." English interjected, quietly stepping between Gotch and the normally gentle, fun-loving giant who at the moment, was very upset and wanting to lash out at something. "He didn't mean to Cass."

Cass pinched the bridge of his nose. Forced himself to breathe calmly. As much as he disliked English, no one was really at fault. He needed to remember Gotch meant no ill-will when he performed the toss.

"I know, I know he didn't...but God, I can't think about this right now. Zo needs me and I'm gonna be there when he wakes up."

Seeing the bigger man wasn't going to lunge for his partner's throat just yet, English saw the perfect opportunity for them to make their exit in one piece. Cass didn't hear them leave. He was too focused on thinking who was going to drive him to the hospital when he remembered him and Zo had ridden to the arena with Kevin Owens.

...

 **Hotel - later that night**

Cass dragged his weary frame through the door of his hotel room located several blocks from the hospital where he learned the doctors had diagnosed Enzo with the dreaded c-word.

 _Concussion._

After a brief cool shower he dressed in a simple tee and loose sleep pants and trudged across the carpeted floor, cement in his steps as he flopped heavily onto the single bed, the mattress giving an ominous creak under his considerable weight. One hand hung limply over the edge of the bed as the other rested loosely over his stomach.

Empty blue eyes bored a hole into the blank ceiling, as if they could divine a solution to what was rapidly becoming a Big Show sized problem.

His partner had a concussion...God knows how long his friend would be out...and he was left hanging. Like a piece of wet laundry hung out to dry on a wire. Luckily Zo hadn't suffered a broken neck, but then again...luck only went so far in the squared circle. Next time, it might be even worse than a hard sneeze and Cass felt his heart clench as if someone had reached into his chest and squeezed it with an ice-cold fist.

Nope. Don't think about the what ifs. Enzo dodged a bullet and that was a Godsend in and of itself.

The room was glaringly silent without Zo's raspy voice and hyperactive presence filling the void. Cass blew out a heavy sigh, letting his eyes fall closed with the action. Not like his little buddy _hadn't_ tried to come with him after being discharged but the trainers intercepted them before the pair could get very far, stating Mr. Amore couldn't travel much in his condition due to headaches, light sensitivity yada yada yada...

Cass recalled Enzo getting ready to fight their instructions when Dr. Amman offered a compromise. He gave Zo the option of flying back to his house in Orlando right away or wait till Wednesday after the RAW and Smackdown tapings wrapped.

Against his silent wishes, Zo chose to stay. But he had to spend the entire time with the trainers close by so they could monitor the injury for the inevitable side-effects.

Hence the reason he found himself lying in bed, alone without his best friend and fresh out of ideas how he was going to stay relevant in the tag team division-

His cell phone buzzed on the nightstand.

Cass knew he had a choice to make. Ignore it and hope the caller would get the hint he wasn't in the mood to chat. _Or it could be the office._ A tiny voice whispered. _Ya wanna keep yer job right? Oh, Enzo would be pissed if you got yerself fired just cause you ain't 'in the mood'._

The small device kept buzzing and buzzing until he reached over and checked the number, noting the Stamford area code and reluctantly pressed the green button on his touch screen.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Cass,"_ came the unmistakable voice of Stephanie McMahon who was in full concerned mother bear mode. _"How are you holding up?"_

"Still in shock. Like it's happening to someone else, and any second I keep expecting Enzo to bust through the door and bend my ear off." He had nothing to lose at this point so Cass decided to keep it 100 with the older woman. Just like Zo would've done. "So...what's next?"

He braced his legs against the mattress, mentally preparing for the worst. He half expected the 'Billion Dollar Princess' to inform him of his low-card status, drifting in jobber limbo or pull him off TV altogether. Him and Enzo were a package deal when they came up to the big leagues. Two halves of an eccentric yet cohesive whole.

 _"Well, Shane and I called an emergency meeting after Enzo took that nasty spill."_ Stephanie began still motherly but Cass heard the businesswoman coming though loud and clear. He swallowed back a lump forming in his throat, suddenly remembering she and her brother had been awarded joint-custody of RAW and Smackdown via their father's decision during the broadcast. _"We brainstormed for a spell, until the New Day knocked on our door and made us a proposition. One we'd be stupid to pass up, but they were practically volunteering on their hands and knees to do this. If you're too tired, I can run it by you tomorrow morning-"_

Cass sat up on his elbow, phone clutched tightly to his ear curiousity piqued. Wondering what in the world the zany, colorful trio had in mind that prompted his boss's wife to call him at nearly three-thirty in the morning.

"Nah go ahead. What'd they say?"

 _"They want to work a program where you'll be their tag team partner for as long as it takes until Enzo is medically cleared to wrestle again. Starting on tomorrow night's episode of RAW if you're interested-"_

Cass wasted little time jumping on the generous offer. He'd never worked directly with the trio before, but that didn't matter. He'd find a way to make it work and stay relevant all at once.

"I'm in."

 _"Wonderful. I'll let Hunter and Creative know so they can make the appropriate changes. Expect a text from the New Day soon."_

"Thanks for this Steph," the big man whispered, tears pricking his eyelids.

 _"It's my pleasure Cass. You and Enzo are well-loved by everyone. Get some rest. You've got a long day tomorrow and new partners to work with."_

He thanked the woman again before signing off. Hardly had he set his phone down than the thought struck him. Along with him and Enzo, the New Day were feuding with the Vaudevillians. Who would be awarded the decision to compete at Extreme Rules for the Tag Championships via a TKO.

Great.

That meant he'd be in close proximity to Gotch and English for God knows how long. A daily reminder of _why_ he was working with the tag champions instead of competing for the belts. Concussions were strange creatures with no fixed recovery date. Enzo could be hit with a symptom out of nowhere for years after the initial hit.

Thankfully, his phone buzzed with an incoming text, sparing him from the warm tears resting behind the fragile dam of his fleshy lids, the precursor to another crying jag. The last thing he needed was to burden his his new teammates with his wildly fluctuating emotions.

He settled his large frame more snugly against the bedspread, then thumbed the message icon open to a group text from the New Day.

 _Xavier: Hey, hey Captain! How ya doin'?_

 _Big E: Steph told us the good news. We'll take care of ya man. Just...try not to kill Gotch. Or one of us by accident. Please? That would be awesome._

 _Kofi: You got no idea how sorry we are man. Enzo's a good guy. But Big E's right. If ya need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, like a listening ear or whatever don't hesitate to hit us up. We're your teammates for life now._

Cass smiled at the men's excitement and concern for him and his partner's health. Rolling his eyes at Big E's text he typed back a response that all three men would receive at once.

 _I'm hangin' in there Xave. Thanks 4 asking. Biggie, I ain't making no promises on Gotch, but you're all safe. Why the hell would I attack my own teammates? That'd be real sawft. And that's real nice of ya to say Kofi. 'Preciate ur concern 4 me and Zo. I'm just glad it weren't any worse than a concussion. Twisted 2 be thankful 4 that but I'll take it over a broken neck any day of the year._

He fired off the text, making a mental note as he did to check in with his best friend as soon as he could. Zo needed his rest. _If_ he could sleep at all with the monster headache he must be enduring right about now-

His cell beeped and he glanced down at the softly glowing screen.

 _Xavier: Good ta hear, buddy. We're gonna have a blast! I just know it. What happened tonight was a real case of some serious BOOTY. Buuuut...unicorn magic and the power of positive thinking will prevail against this unexpected dark turn in the Rainbow Trail!_

 _Big E: AWWW YEAAAH! What X said._

 _Kofi: Three cheers for Big Cass, our honorary unicorn brother!_

 _Xavier: YASSSS. THREE CHEERS FOR THE CAPTAIN!_

Cass felt a smile curve his lips, eyelids growing heavier as the draining emotional trauma from the moment Enzo's head hit the mat lulled him to surrender to sleep. After seeing the energetic trio's capslock cheers he tapped in one final message.

 _Thanks guys. I needed that. But I'm just about to sack out. C u guys later._

 _GOOD NITE CAP! :) - Xavier_

 _Sleep well man! - Big E_

 _Stay positive, fellow unicorn brother from another mother! C u real soon. - Kofi_

Before he took his friends advice Cass shot a quick text to Enzo, yawning profusely. Exhaustion clamored to pull him into sweet oblivion but he stubbornly fought it off.

He placed his phone on his stomach, the only light source in the darkened room.

Maybe Zo was already asleep and here he was possibly disturbing the smaller man, just because he needed to know his crazy friend was going to be okay.

His fears were erased when a simple text popped onto his screen not five minutes later.

 _Enzo: Heard you was teamin' with the New Day. Happy 4 u, bambino. Don't worry 'bout me. Realest guys in the room's gonna be yous 4 tomorrow nite in the middle of that ring. And I'll be countin' the days till we're a unit again and them tag belts r around our waists where they belong. Stay safe, not sawft._

Cass hummed at Enzo's response. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Until Zo made a full recovery, every match the big man wrestled from then on would be dedicated to his injured tag team partner.

He fell asleep to the reassurance of how much pain he could legally put the Vaudevillians through with the New Day's help.

Because Enzo was family. And those two uppity strongmen had _messed with his family._

Both Gotch and English would learn the hard way _no one_ messed with his family without getting severely punished.

And thanks to this arrangement with Xavier, Big E and Kofi he could start on Monday Night RAW.

In less than twenty four hours he could begin serving up retribution.

He'd do anything for Enzo.

Because he knew Zo would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

For family, there wasn't anything he wasn't capable of, no limit to what he was willing to do when they were threatened or got hurt.

And the Vaudevillians had just moved right into his crosshairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: since** **cheryl24** **wanted more, here's another chapter for y'all, lol. enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Monday Night RAW - May 2, 2016**

 **St. Louis, MO**

.

.

Cass felt strange walking the maze of corridors inside the Scottrade Center without Enzo at his side. The wheels of his rolling suitcase made a steady clacking noise on the concrete floor as he made his way to the men's locker room.

He decided to get a head start and arrived at the building while the backstage crew were in the process of assembling the ring. Techies scurried to set up monitors and calibrate the Titantron as they did every show. None of the talent had arrived yet-it was super early-but he needed some time to collect his thoughts and prepare to meet the New Day at catering to discuss their segment with the Dudleys and the Vaudevillians that would open the show.

Heat flooded his veins at the thought of having to share the ring with Gotch and English not twenty-four hours after the accident. He was still attempting to process the fact Enzo would be unable to compete even though he was going to be backstage watching the monitors, Cass was uneasy. Someone could attack his friend and Enzo wasn't all the way up.

After changing into his wrestling trunks and black boots Cass slipped on a light hoodie to keep warm. _Get'cha head in the game Cassady,_ he mentally scolded his pinballing thoughts. _Can't go out there a hot mess. Crowd's gonna sense you ain't alright._

So he lauched into a set of rigorous stretches to keep his mind occupied.

He was running through a series of deep leg stretches when his cell went off to the tune of 'SAWFT is a Sin'.

 _Enzo._

He snatched his phone off the bench it was resting on before the second ring.

"I wish you'd take the doc's advice and went home," he said without preamble, not caring if he sounded rude. But he kept his voice low so as not to further exacerbate the smaller man's pain. "Instead of being a stubborn fool and riskin' yer health to prove a point."

 _"Well my head's poundin' like hell, thanks for askin'."_ Enzo retorted, knowing the bigger man was worried and in a very overprotective mood. _"Seriously though. It's only gonna be a cuppa days. I'll be fine. Yous need ta focus on the opening segment. I'll be in the back somewhere, so come find me after ya take care of business."_

Cass pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm down. No matter how upset he was, it wasn't right to lash out at Zo and he immediately felt horrible. And tomorrow was Tuesday. Just one more day and then he could breathe a little easier with the knowledge his little buddy would be at home resting and recovering.

"Sorry man," he whispered. "I'm still shook up. Dunno if I can do this. I mean, the New Day are great and all...but they ain't you."

 _"Hey, don'cha start goin' sawft on me now, bambino. It'll be aite. You're gonna kill this."_

"Maybe..."

 _"Ain't no 'maybe' about it pal. 'Sides I wanna see ya mirk the Vaudes just as much as those people out in the stands do."_

Cass started to pace the floor as he was wont to do when troubled or upset. Struggled to keep his anger under control as the horrific memories of Enzo's knockout threatened to derail his peace of mind. As badly as he wanted to give the Villians a Queens style beatdown, he needed to remain professional. He couldn't allow his emotions to get out of hand or he could land in serious hot water if he took things too far.

"Believe me," he ground out between clenched teeth. "They're _both_ gettin' mirked tonight. Especially Gotch. He coulda killed you last night."

He heard Enzo sigh through the speaker.

 _"Easy, bambino. Gotch feels terrible enough. And from what I heard he's gonna get worked over pretty hard tonight. 'Sides, they both paid me a visit before I left the hotel."_

Cass froze in his tracks, clutching his cell tighter.

"What _happened?_ "

 _"Nothin' man. Just came ta check on me. Gotch looked guilty as hell. Kept apologizin' something real fierce. Said it was his fault, but I told him it weren't. Jus' a freak accident yanno? It happens. I mean, social media was real sawft last night, calling him names like Simon Botch or whatever. So I gotta favor to ask."_

Cass pulled the phone away to check the time. 8:00 pm. Xavier would be texting him any second now.

"Okay...?"

 _"Refrain from murdering the Vaudes. And by that, I mean Gotch. Think yous can do that for me, bro?"_

Outside the communal locker room, the chattering grew louder, indicating more of the roster was arriving. Shattering the peace and quiet the giant New Yorker had been enjoying up till now. Any minute, Cass knew he'd have to hustle to catering to meet Kofi, Big E and Xavier to run through their script.

But Enzo was asking for his guarantee that he wouldn't do anything that might get him fired. And the big man wasn't sure he could do it. He was barely holding it together as was.

"I'll try Zo. But like I told Biggie, I ain't makin' no promises. What I _do_ know is we're gonna stiff the hell outta both of 'em, that's for damn sure."

Enzo chuffed at his friend's heated statement.

 _"Whatever ya say big man. Just watch ya six. I'll see ya later."_

"Yeah," Cass agreed as he heard a buzz in his ear, indicating a new text message. Probably from Xavier. _Showtime._ "See ya around."

...

It was five minutes before show time and Cass still wasn't settling. Enzo's accident was all he could see. Thankfully the New Day were understanding and willing to go out first. Prime the crowd for the others.

He was snapped out of his pensive thoughts by a pair of hands resting on his back. Cass turned to see Xavier and Big E trying to comfort and lift his spirits at the same time. Kofi hovered in the background, worry etched on his face for his tall partner.

"It's gonna be okay, Captain. Chin up."

"Think happy thoughts Cass. That's what Enzo would tell ya if he was here."

 _But he isn't!_ Cass wanted to scream at the shorter men. _All thanks to that damn Simon Gotch._ Someone cleared their throat several feet away, making the big man's blood simmer dangerously.

He knew that dramatic tone.

"English." He gritted through clenched teeth. The throwback tandem stood with their backs to the blank concrete wall, waiting for their cues. "Gotch."

"Save your bloodlust for the ring Colin," Aiden's normally over the top theatrical voice was nonexistent in real life. But that didn't make it any less annoying. "Settle things in the middle like a real man. And please remember: it was an accident. We don't want to do this any more than you or the unicorns do. The show stops for nobody and this business is no exception. We all accepted the risks when we decided to make wrestling our lives."

Xavier, Big E, and Kofi shot the duo warning glances as they accepted microphones from a harried PA.

"You're right," Kofi said, shifting his stance till his body somewhat covered Cass' flank. Xavier kept his hand on the tall man's shoulder while Biggie walked till he was less than a foot from Cass' chest. "But don't try to jump our brotha or do anything funny while we're gone. Cause trust me, we gonna know."

English shrugged nonchalantly, having spoken his piece. Gotch leaned against the wall, arms folded and head bowed unable to look anyone in the eye. Even from where he was closer to Gorilla, Cass could see the strongman was subdued and somewhat listless. Shaken. He was nowhere near the intense grappler everyone knew him to be.

And it all stemmed from the freak accident that had occured not twenty four hours prior.

Just then, the New Day was given their cue to begin walking towards a guy who created a 'New Day Twerk Team' sign to take out to the ring.

Xavier clapped him on the back.

"See ya in a few buddy."

Cass nodded, forcing a smile onto his lips.

As soon as the trio left he turned his attention to the monitor. Trying to ignore the fresh pang of sorrow in his chest brought on by his smaller friend's glaring abscence.

 _Get well soon Zo. I need ya back ASAP._

...

The second English started talking smack about Enzo, insinuating a real man would've gotten back up from being knocked out, it took every ounce of his rapidly fraying self-control not to bum-rush the thespian from behind and start a shoot brawl.

But he restrained himself.

Barely.

For Enzo's sake, he'd remain in control. What was left of it anyway.

 _It's all part of the script._ He mentally chanted closing his eyes. _Enzo musta given 'em the green light...or them cheecharoos wouldn't 'ave said that._ Never mind the fact Kofi had replayed that nightmarish scene of Zo cracking his head on the mat yet _again..._ it fueled the fire lowkey burning in his gut.

One that wanted nothing more than to destroy all comers in his drive for retribution.

A half-amused chuckle slipped out of his mouth as he adjusted his grip on the black stem of his microphone.

 _Since when did I turn into Kevin Owens?_

There was no more time to think as 'SAWFT is a Sin' blared through the Scottrade Center arena, cutting off D-Von Dudley asking the Vaudevillians who they thought they were and what they accomplished.

Cass walked out to the audience cheering and whistling, clutching his mic as he forced himself to ignore the twinge in his heart when the reality of the situation crashed down on his shoulders. Enzo really wasn't coming out. Suddenly he felt very much alone and exposed as he raised the microphone to his lips to cut his first WWE promo as a solo performer.

"Listen up Simon and Garfunkel," he began, unable to keep his roiling emotions from bleeding through the mic. "You better call Mrs. Robinson and tell 'er you're gonna be late for _dinner."_

Up in the ring, he clearly heard Xavier and Kofi hoot and holler at the pointed roast over the noise of the sympathetic crowd.

 _Keep on script...keep on script...must not kill the competition..._

"I've been listening to you _run your mouth_ about taking out Enzo. Well, Enzo is _my family._ And you messed with my **family.** And now _I'm_ gonna _finish_ what we _started_ last night."

The big man sensed Gotch and English's fear under their postering to bring it on as he spat out his lines with the force of a nail gun. As well they should be. He then turned his verbal barrage on the Dudley Boyz.

"And as for you Du-du-du-du-du-DO RIGHTS! We already knocked you out of this tournament. As far as I'm concerned...Vaudevillians, Dudley Boyz...there's only ONE WORD to describe you. And I'm gonna SPELL IT OUT for ya-"

Cass felt a surge of pride as he heard the crowd singing along, firmly in his corner as he prepared to spell out his and Enzo's trademark chant.

 _"S-A-W-F-T...SAWFT!"_

Setting the mic down on the ramp he marched to the ring and stepped over the ropes with authority. Barely aware of Xavier cheering him on.

"Yeah! Git him Cass!"

He laid into Gotch and English with a series of stiff, clubby blows... _don'tkillthemstayonscript,_ much to the crowd's delight while the New Day took on the Dudleyz.

Until "Here Comes the Money" suddenly blared over the Titantron putting a halt to the melee in the middle of the ring.

Shane and Stephanie McMahon strutted out onto the ramp to a chorus of boos. Cass withdrew to stand with the New Day as the Vaudevillians and Dudleys retreated to the opposite corner, breathing hard.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Shane drawled. "It seems like several of you have some unfinished business. Stuff that can be worked out only one way."

Stephanie raised a mic to her lips, picking up where her brother left off. Standing in the corner with his friends, Cass could hardly believe the power-hungry bitch she played on screen had comforted him over the phone nearly a day ago was the same person.

"What my brother is trying to say gentlemen, is that there's going to be a tag team match for the main event later tonight in that very ring!"

The crowd erupted.

"And Big Cass? Since you're so eager to get even, you'll get your wish big man. It'll be Big Cass vs the Vaudevillians and the Dudley Boyz."

Cass shifted slightly worried eyes over to the four men leering at him from across the way. The crowd booed at the thought of him in a 4 on 1 handicap match. Until Shane finished his announcement.

"And his tag team partners will be...your WWE World Tag Team Champions, the New Day!"

All three men cheered and tugged at his body, patting him all over as he smirked at their opponents pale faces.

...

Cass stumbled backstage still high on adrenaline towards the production area. Watching Simon Gotch get mirked by his friends-with him getting his licks in-had been worth the wait. And to make their victory even sweeter, he'd gotten to pin D-Von Dudley as a bonus.

All for Enzo's sake.

He recalled how different it felt getting six pairs of hands giving him congratulatory slaps instead of Enzo's solitary bro hugs. And how he instantly clicked with the tag team champs, gelling with the group as if he was meant to be there...

But a 'W' was a 'W' and he wasn't about to complain. Not when he was going to repeat the process the following night-

"Psst! Hey Cass. Ovah 'ere bambino."

The big man halted mid-stride at the familiar Jersey accent.

Enzo peered out from one of the dark rooms, eyes covered with a pair of oversized black shades to protect his eyes from the harsh glare of the bare fluorescent bulbs lining the ceiling. A baseball cap rode low over his brow purely to keep any stray light from striking him in the face and making him dizzy.

Cass glanced both ways. Seeing the hall was temporarily deserted being deeper in the bowels of the arena he stepped fully into the small room. A single monitor sat hooked up to the wall where there was a single folding chair that he assumed Zo sat in to watch his match.

He enveloped the smaller man in a giant bear hug, taking care not to jar his head as he gently pressed his fingers to the top of Enzo's cap.

"You was amazin' out there Cass," Enzo rasped his boisterous tones subdued to prevent his headache from flaring up. "Told ya yous had nothin' ta worry about didn't I?"

He frowned as the bigger man released a shaky exhale sounding on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, but it ain't the same buddy. I just...I dunno how this is gonna work."

"Hey. Listen to me." Enzo pulled back clasping his friend by the biceps. "Remember the time I broke my leg back in NXT and yous feuded wit Aiden 'I can't stop hatin' English? Tha's prolly some of yer best mic work to date. Ditto the matches ya put on."

Cass bit his lip as he remembered.

"Yeah but you was _conscious_ for that man. Not last night. I mean...can you remember anything at all?"

Enzo clasped his chin between his fingers. The longer he remained silent the more Cass was convinced he didn't remember anything.

Finally the short man spoke.

"I remember bits an' pieces of our entrance. But not the match." He looked up, expression sheepish even with the shades on. "Sorry man."

Cass looked incredulous, rubbing the back of his head.

"For what?"

"For everythin'. Letting you an' tha fans down. Makin' ya cry." Enzo whispered, voice soft and breathy. "I gone done screwed the pooch on this one-"

"Ain't nuthin' yas need ta feel sorry for man." Cass soothed as he choked back a sob that threatened to spill out of his throat. "I'm mad, but not at you."

Enzo cracked a wobbly smile just as his phone beeped.

"Welp, there's tha bell. Trainers gittin' worried an all that jazz."

"Yeah."

Both men stood facing each other, not wanting to part ways. Knowing as soon as Enzo walked out of that cramped room, Cass wouldn't be seeing him again for God knows how long. On impulse the seven footer pulled his childhood friend into his chest. Unable to stop the stray tears that leaked out of his eyes as they dropped onto Enzo's ball cap.

Zo squeezed him around the middle and reluctantly pulled away, cement in his steps as he walked to the door. Hearing his tall friend sniff he turned to see Cass' face wet.

"Don't cry, bambino. It's gonna be okay. I'll be back soon. Bada boom, toughest guy in the room," he said pointing to his own chest.

Cass rolled his eyes, snorting at the smaller man's attempt to comfort him.

"Yous gonna be fine big man. I had a blast watching you and the New Day tear it up. Stay strong, not sawft. Be back in no time."

Cass cleared his throat to speak but was cut off by his cell buzzing. Enzo sensed he was pushing his luck so he let himself out quietly as Cass checked his phone. Sure enough, there was a text message from Xavier.

 _Hey Cap, just fyi ur rooming with me, if that's cool with u._

He smiled a bit before typing back.

 _Fine w/me._

 _YASSS, KING._

Chuckling he glanced up.

"Hey Zo, lookit-"

But the room was empty.

Cass sighed as he pocketed his phone and went to grab his suitcase.

Until Enzo was all the way up, all he could do was keep moving and make the most of his unexpected solo run.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun with his new team along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special hugs go to** **cheryl24** **and** **bleachfreak13** **for their support. Same goes to those who liked/favorited this story. I see way too much slash regarding these two (they're CHILDHOOD FRIENDS for the love of God!) so I figured I'd give a break to people who might not like that stuff, myself included lol. :)**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

.

.

 _The lights were blinding._

 _The Chicago crowd was raucous and loud._

 _And he was nervous._

 _Well, that was a given. They'd headlined NXT PPVs but there was something about a WWE one that was extra special. Payback 2016 was without a doubt the biggest stage Enzo and Cass would step on to date and he didn't want to mess this up. Chicago was a blue-blood wrestling city, the home of CM Punk and one of the toughest crowds to perform in front of. They wouldn't hesitate to boo you out of the building if they thought you sucked._

 _He should've paid more attention. The warning sign something felt off was when Enzo dropped his mic during their entrance. He of course kept walking toward the ramp, oblivious to the smaller man frantically pointing at him, trying to catch his eye and pick it up._

 _But he just kept on walking._

 _Fortunately the crowd didn't make fun of Zo when he ran back for his mic, which spoke volumes of how over him and his friend were. But he knew if someone else did that they'd be grilled mercilessly._

 _While Zo lit the arena up with his 'gift of gab' a point he emphasized every time they stepped foot into the squared circle, he felt that twinge in the pit of his stomach again. Something wasn't sitting right. But he firmly banished the gut feeling to a lesser known sector of his belly. Now wasn't the time to entertain doubts. Careers and first impressions were important at a PPV and for the dynamic duo it was put up or shut up._

 _All too soon the Vaudevillians made their entrance with the usual posing and Gotch shouting that "Chicago was going to burn again!" as the throwback tandem marched down to the ring._

 _Shortly after that the bell rung and the match was under way._

 _It started out hot and was supposed to run a good fifteen minutes with the Dudleyz running interference towards the end._

 _The worry roared back full force, despite Cass' attempt to reel it in. Enzo was down on the mat blinking rapidly from English's double boot to the face. Helpless to do anything useful he watched as English tagged Gotch in to keep working Zo over._

 _And that's when everything became a blur._

 _He blinked and the next thing he saw was Zo's head hitting the mat with a sickening thud, face whiplashing off the second rope._

 _Panic flooded his limbs. Everything slowed to a crawl as he rushed around the corner and saw his smaller friend laid out flat on the rubber mat. Eyes glassy and body gasping instinctively for air, like a fish out of water._

 _His pre-med training helped him recognize agonal breathing. A dangerous sign. It usually indicated a neck/spinal injury or a concussion. And it was the precursor to death._

 _Don't be dead._

 _Zo wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _WAKE UP!_

Cass bolted upright in his hotel bed with a gasp. Pupils dilated as he tried to shake off the clammy remnants of that disasterous freak accident.

Xavier's soft snores in the bed next to his reoriented him back in the present. Cass glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. 3:45 am.

He ran a large hand over his face. _It's okay. You saw Zo last night. He's gonna be aite. Said so hisself, didn't he? So stop worrying Cassady. Now ain't the the time ta go sawft._

Suppressing a groan he swung long legs over the edge of the mattress and padded over to the bathroom, turning on the faucet. He splashed cold water on his face, trying not to wake his slumbering teammate in the main room.

Since sleep was out of the question Cass decided to hit the hotel's gym. He grabbed his Tapout workout clothes and after quickly dressing, grabbed his key card, water bottle and headphones. Tucking his wallet into his hoodie just in case he quietly eased out of the room and took the elevator to the lobby.

Thankfully the gym was deserted, so he didn't have to worry about bothering anyone or sharing the equipment.

He spent fifteen minutes stretching his muscles before jumping on the treadmill, choosing a steeper incline with a moderate speed and hit start. Maybe if he worked up a heavy sweat, it would purge his mind of replaying Enzo's concussion. Obsessing over it wouldn't change the outcome. The Villians were going to challenge for the belts at Extreme Rules and he'd be lucky to even make it on the card, much less do something impactful.

With music pumping through his ears he allowed his mind to wander to the previous night. Rooming with Xavier was proving to be an experience. The man was hyper and perpetually cheerful with that toothy smile he was fond of flashing. In a strange way, it felt like Enzo was still with him.

Except Zo didn't have a habit of calling him _Captain_ or the shortened version every time he was spoken to. It was harmless fun and Xavier meant no offense when he said it. Cass shrugged as he changed the incline setting to mimic walking down a steep hill. _Must be a black thing._ He thought.

An hour later found him lifting weights. He just replaced a pair of moderately heavy dumbbells in their slots when his phone buzzed inside his hoodie pocket.

He opened it to find a very frantic text from his roommate.

 _CAPTAIN! WHERE THE HELL R U? TEXT ME AS SOON AS U GET THIS._

Cass cursed under his breath at his negligence as he gathered his things before heading back to the room. He'd been so consumed by his own problems he forgot three other people were affected by his attitude and decisions.

 _Sorry man. Just finished a workout downstairs. Be there in a few._

He rode the elevator back and power walked towards room 345. Hardly had he inserted his key card and pushed the door open than he was set upon by a very agitated Xavier Woods.

"Cap, don't ever wander off like that again! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" He jabbed a work-roughed finger at the clock. "It's almost five-fifteen! Seriously I like, woke out of a dead sleep not twenty minutes ago and ya weren't there." Worry flashed in the shorter man's brown eyes and made his tone sharper than he probably intended. "You weren't answering the phone...and I thought something happened to you-"

Cass dropped his workout things on the floor and placed a calming hand on Xavier's shoulder. Immediately feeling worse for not communicating his whereabouts.

 _He had a ringside seat to a nightmare, Cassady._ _They were all there when it went down._ He wasn't the only one feeling the shock of seeing a fellow wrestler and friend look like he died under the ring. And it had obviously turned Xavier into an oveprotective, hot mess.

"Xavier, breathe. It's alright. I'm here."

The shorter man did as he was told, taking a deep breath, letting out a slow exhale.

Squeezing his shoulder, Cass stepped back trying to reassure his smaller friend. "Sorry bro. I couldn't sleep so..."

"You went to blow off some steam?"

He nodded.

Xavier seemed to relax a bit, but that didn't mean he was done lecturing the taller man as he opened his suitcase and rummaged for a set of clean clothes. He really needed a shower.

"You're just lucky you ain't roomin' with Kof or Big E, Captain. They'd flip out with the disappearing act ya just pulled and believe me, they'd put your seven foot ass on lockdown."

Cass waved his hand acknowledging the man's tirade.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Xave. Now if yous don't mind, I'd like to get cleaned up before we hit the road. I smell like a sweaty jock strap."

Xavier wrinkled his nose as his large friend walked to the bathroom to shower.

"Booty, Cap. Keep that info on the down low."

...

 **Later that same day - Smackdown!**

 **May 3, 2016**

 _Welp, here we go again._ Cass thought as he trudged through the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri small suitcase in tow. _Round two of beating up the Vaudevillians._ And it was the last day that Enzo would be backstage before heading home to recover from his concussion. The Queens native tried not to think about that last part too much. But he was relieved his little buddy would be _away_ from potential attacks that would worsen an already stressful situation.

He didn't have a match with the New Day tonight but the big man wasn't complaining. He'd still get a chance to take out his frustrations on the throwback duo after their match with the Social Outcasts. Another nobody team even though its members Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas were anything but. It was a shame they were being booked like jobbers despite the fact both men came from legendary families in the business.

Cass nodded at people he passed in the hallways, outwardly polite as he made his way to the locker room. After changing quickly, he headed to catering to grab a bite to eat.

He started tucking into his steak and salad when he sensed someone slide into the chair across where he was seated. Blue eyes slowly lifted to see just who would dare interrupt his meal. Much to his surprise it was locker room veteran and rock star Chris Jericho.

"Hey man. How's Enzo holding up?"

"He's hanging in there. Saw him after the show last night and he looks fine, but..." Cass pushed his food around on his plate, reluctant to bring up the subject. Jericho took a sip of water, waiting patiently for the younger man to collect himself. Patience and understanding. Two classy traits Cass not only admired, but appreciated.

"I know him. He ain't 100 yet."

Chris nodded. Reaching over he gave the younger man a friendly squeeze on the arm before standing up.

"Hang in there man. I know this sucks, but think of it as an opportunity to show the brass what you're made of. You're super over with the fans so that's half the battle won. Oh and there might be a main event match against yours truly in the not too distant future, so keep on your toes."

Cass nearly choked on his steak. Hurriedly he gulped down a quarter of his water to clear his throat. _Whoa. Did...did I just hear that right? Me against Jericho?!_ This was no small thing. Going up against a decorated multi-champion and future Hall of Famer would elevate his status to the next level.

Jericho chuckled at the taller man's reaction. Remembering the starstruck rookie he used to be many years ago back in the late '90s when he competed with the best WWE-then WWF-had to offer.

"Don't act suprised, kid. The WWE is all about opportunities and your willingness to take them. Chances like these rarely happen and when they come knocking, ya take the ball and run. Fight for these spots, because they may never come again."

Cass swallowed his bite washing it down with water before nodding at the ring veteran a contemplative look on his face.

...

The Vaudevillians match against the Social Outcasts was nothing more than an appetizer for Extreme Rules at the end of the month and the crowd knew it.

He listened while Mauro Ranallo and Jerry Lawler commented on the aftermath, running his promo lines through his head one final time. Thanks to Enzo's coaching via text and brief phone calls, he was getting more comfortable on the mic. Although he was nowhere near his friend's natural ability to command the room, he was no slouch and was determined to bring his very best to carry the team until Zo came back.

He took a deep steadying breath as a PA handed him a mic, allowing his anger to surge to barely simmering under his skin. Suddenly he was very eager to teach the Villians a lesson. Along with any other unfortunate soul who dared to get in his way.

Cass saw nothing but his two enemies posing in the ring as 'SAWFT is a Sin' blared through the arena speakers, startling the announce team and eliciting a loud pop from the dead crowd.

"Whoa!" Byron Saxton exclaimed.

"What is _this?!_ " King squawked.

"Well, it's Big Cass!" Mauro remarked, slightly surprised at the man's appearance for the audience's sake. Deep down the trio knew there was one reason and one reason only the Queens native would be interrupting the Vaudevillians victory posing.

To continue punishing the duo for injuring Enzo.

"You two," Cass began pointing at Gotch and English who had their backs up defensively ready for the incoming beatdown. "Look like you just stepped off the set of Sherlock Holmes. Ready to solve a mystery. The case of 'which one of you is about to get _whooped.'_ "

English kept making _come at us_ gestures with his hands while Gotch tried to look like he wasn't about to piss his singlet.

"And since we are in Kansas City." He paused letting the audience whoop at his name dropping. "I'm gonna give you a _royal_ beatdown! And there's only one word to describe you...and I'm gonna _spell it out_ for ya."

Cass felt the crowd's support cushion him like a warm blanket as they shouted _S-A-W-F-T...SAAAWFT!_ before dropping the mic and making a beeline to beat up the Vaudes.

It felt good throwing Gotch over the top rope. English wasn't so lucky. Cass bounced his giant frame towards the thespian flattening him with a running big boot.

The crowd went wild.

"Whoa-ho! A big boot!" Mauro exclaimed.

"English caught it with his face," JBL remarked feeling a bit sorry for the unlucky duo forced to endure the giant's wrath as Cass screamed _how you doin'?!_ to the riled up audience. English finally wised up and rolled out of the ring to join his partner on the floor, grabbing the back of his head as he went.

Then Axel decided to join in hurling taunts.

"Lookit you! Yer sawft! He ain't gotta do much...yer **sawft!** "

Smiling he turned around, thinking Cass would be supportive.

Instead he was met with a very pissed seven foot monster of a man who wasn't amused by his feeble attempt and wound up flattening him with a bone-rattling East River Crossing.

Cass prowled the ring with authority a predatory gleam in his blue eyes, teeth bared in a feral manner.

 _That was for you, Zo. Hope I make ya proud, buddy._

 **TBC...**


End file.
